The Reunion of the Prince and Princess
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: Atobe Kikyo has been living in America, away from her family for the past six years. When she finally returns to Japan she sees a familiar face. RyomaXOC Set after the nationals.
1. Big News

**Hey so this is my newest Prince of Tennis story! I would like to thank SkyGem for helping me with the title. Thank you ^^! And I am not sure what other pairings I'm going to do other then RyomaXOC so requests welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't own the title either, it belongs to SkyGem. I do own my OCs and the plot tho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo's POV<strong>

I sighed in boredom. My four best friends, Antoinette, Anthony, Antony, and Antonio, were on vacation for two weeks, it was almost one hundred degrees out, and my pool still wasn't open. I glanced at the pictures on my dresser.

The first one was of me alone, the next two were of me and my friends and the last one was of my family and I. I flinched when I saw the family picture. They lived in Japan while I lived in America.

'I wish I could go to Japan,' I thought. 'I kinda miss them.'

My thoughts were interrupted when my head servant, Kana, knocked on my door. "Kikyo." She called. "Can I come in?" I told her she could and she stepped into the room.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just come right out and say it," she said. "Your parents and your brother want you to move to Japan and live with them."

My eyes widened. "How will I get there?" I asked.

"Keigo has already sent plane tickets. You leave next week." I nodded. If you're wondering, my brother is the Atobe Keigo. I am Atobe Kikyo, his little sister.

"Okay," I said. "I'm gonna call the others." She nodded and left the room. I sighed and picked up my iPhone4. I called Antoinette, but Anthony picked it up.

"What's up Princess?" Anthony said. Princess is my nickname because of how much money my family has and because I'm treated like royalty in my house.

"Uh, can you get the others I have something to tell you all." I heard him call for his siblings.

"Okay" he said. "We're all here."

"Guys." I gulped. "I'm moving."

There was silence before Antoinette screamed "WHAT?"

"Sorry," I said sadly. " I just found out three minutes ago."

"But you're our best friend!" Antony said.

"Yeah" Antonio agreed. "It just won't be the same."

"That's it" Antoinette said. "We're cutting this vacation short."

"No!" I said. "Don't do that!"

"We have to." Anthony said. "We have to say goodbye to you!"

"Fine," I sighed. I felt bad because they had been so excited about going to Italy for the summer, but only an idiot would argue with Antoinette and Anthony. "I leave next week. Bye"

"See ya." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later (Still Kikyo's POV)<strong>

I sat in the airport, clutching my cat Kilala's carrier as I waited for my best friends. They had agreed to meet me here, but they were 20 minutes late.

"Princess!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Antoinette, Anthony, Antony, and Antonio rushing towards me.

By the time they reached me they were out of breath. "Sorry…We…Couldn't…Find a….Parking space…" Antonio managed to say, still gasping for air. He was two years older than me and the oldest of his siblings. He has black hair and green eyes. Antony is a year younger than him and the middle child. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Antoinette and Anthony are the youngest. They are twins that are my age. Anthony has blond hair and green eyes and his sister has black hair and blue eyes.

When I saw them I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much." I sniffed.

"Aw… We'll miss you too," Antony smiled, despite the tears that were flowing down his and his siblings' faces.

"Flight 1223 to Japan is now boarding. Flight 1223 to Japan is now boarding." Someone on the loud speaker said.

"That's me." I sighed, grabbing my carry-on bag.

"Oh wait," Antonio pulled something from his pocket. "Here." He handed me a box and I opened it to reveal a necklace. It was silver with amethysts that made my violet eyes pop.

By now tears were flowing freely down my face. Anthony and Antoinette each grabbed one end of the necklace and clasped it around my neck.

"We had it specially made." They smiled. I returned the smile and chuckled. Their family owned a popular jewelry making company, so it was no surprise that they would get me something like this.

"Last call flight 1223 to Japan. Last call flight 1223 to Japan."

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed to make my flight.

The last thing I saw before boarding the plane was them smiling sadly waving good-bye.

Sighing I let my thoughts wander. I couldn't help but feel bad for Kilala, who was now crammed with a bunch of other pets on their way to Japan.

I thought back to when I first got her.

**Flashback (Nobody's POV)**

"Oh, I like these two." A 8 year old gray-haired girl said, rushing over to a cage that held two Himalayan cats. The first was white with the exception of its ears, face paws, and tail, all of which were brown. The cat beside it looked the same but in reverse.

"Yeah," A boy with green-tinted hair said, standing beside the girl.

"I want that one, Ryo-chan" Kikyo smiled, gesturing towards the brown one.

"Good," The boy smirked. "Cause I want that one, Princess." He pointed at the other one.

The women assisting them smiled and handed them the cats.

"I'll name you Karupin," The boy said as he stroked the cats head.

"And I'll name you Kilala." Kikyo said. Their parents paid for the pets and they left the shop.

**End Flashback**

Before I knew it I had dosed off and when I woke up, I had finally arrived in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R plz.<strong>


	2. Welcome Home

**Hey! So I finally finished the second chapter. Sorry it took so long I'm writing like 7 other stories at the moment xD. Well any way enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, You would know if I owned Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>Stepping of the plane, I took in the sights around me. I had to admit Japan was absolutely gorgeous.<p>

I walked over to where my luggage was and grabbed it along with Kilala's carrier and looked for my escort. Finally I found him. He took my bags and put them in the limousine as I climbed in.

He climbed in and turned to me, smiling presently "Hello," he said. "I'm Michael. I will be you personal driver from now on."

I smiled back at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I replied, before he drove us out of the airport parking lot.

I kept my eyes glued out the window, as if the passing sights were the most interesting movie ever. When we finally made it to the Atobe mansion, I felt nervous. Would my family accept me?

Worried, I smoothed out my white skirt and made sure my violet tank-top wasn't crooked. I fingered the necklace Anthony, Antony, Antonio, and Antoinette gave me one last time before I opened the door.

"T-Tadaima" I called nervously, as I stepped though the door.

"Kikyo?" A female voice called back. "Is that you?"

A woman appeared at the top of the steps. Her face looked like mine but her hair was black and her eyes were electric blue.

"Mom!" I cried rushing up the stairs to hug her. She hugged me back happily and when I pulled away she was crying.

"I missed you so much," She sobbed. "I'm so happy you're back"

"I missed you too," I replied. "And its good to be back."

After a few more minutes of sobbing and hugging we had both calmed down.

"Why don't you go get your brother and I'll get your father so you can fill us in on what has happened these past couple years."

"Okay" I said despite the fact I was nervous about seeing Keigo again. "Where is he?"

"He's outside playing tennis with his teammates." She replied. I nodded and head towards the back door.

I took another deep breath, before I stepped outside.

Keigo's back was turned to me and his teammates were looking at me with confused expressions. I took one more deep breath before I said the one thing I hadn't said in years.

"Hi Keigo-nii"

Keigo's POV

"Hi Keigo-nii" A voice said behind me. I felt my eyes widen as I whirled around.

Standing on the porch steps was my sister. Her silvery gray hair fell down her shoulder to the middle of her back. Her violet eyes, very similar to my own, were full of joy and tears.

"K-Kikyo." I stammered.

"I'm home."

The next thing I did caused my teammates' jaws to drop. I ran over to her and crushed her in a hug. She laughed and hugged back. She pulled away and looked at my teammates in amusement. I turned around and smirked. Their faces were a mix of astonishment, shock, and curiosity.

"Um…," Mukahi said, dumbstruck. "Who's this buchou?"

"This is," I smirked. "Ore-sama's little sister, Kikyo." Neither Kikyo nor I could hold in our snickers when we saw there faces turn from awe to shock to horror to amazement.

Yuushi was the first to speak. "Well," He said. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kikyo-san. I am Oshitori Yuushi."

Kikyo laughed. "Oh please, no need for formalities," She smiled "You guys can call me princess"

"'Princess'," I chuckled. "How fitting."

She glared at me. "This coming from the guy who calls himself 'Ore-sama'" I heard my teammates snicker

"Not to mention," She continued, smirking. "How you used to spend 5 minutes in front of the mirror, just looking at your reflection." The snickering got louder and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Kikyo" I growled. She ignored me, clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh, and how you got so upset when someone beat you in tennis when we were younger." She said. "You would come stomping into the house and lock yourself in your room." Shishido and Mukahi were doubled over in laughter.

"Kikyo," I said angrily, my cheeks turning redder.

"Oh, and who could forget," She said, smirking so wide I thought her face would split open. "That time the prettiest girl in our school in England rejected you. You were locked in your room for two hours, crying.

"Kikyo!" I snapped, my face now crimson. Most of my team, with the exception of Kabaji, was laughing. Shishido and Mukahi actually had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

She laughed along with them before turning to me.

"Come on," She said. "Mom wants to see us inside." And with that she turned around and headed for the door.

"See you guys, later" She called to my teammates over her shoulder. They waved.

"My god Atobe," Shishido said. "Your sister hilarious." I scowled and followed Kikyo inside.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Ending kinda sucked but I wanted to get this story up quickly.<strong>

**See ya!**

**AnimeDreamer**


	3. Life at the Atobe Mansion

**Hey Guys! So its been a while since I last updated. That is because my computer broke Q~Q Sorry its so short!**

**I own nothing except for Kikyo and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiego's POV<strong>

I followed Kikyo into the house and into the living room. Our parents were waiting for us there.

Kikyo immediately ran up to our father and hugged him.

"I missed you Otou-San!" She smiled.

He smiled back and said, "I missed you too, Kikyo"

"Now," Our mother said. "We have to talk about Kikyo's life here in Japan before anything else." We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, she will live here, of course. But what about school?" My father said. I looked at him

"Shouldn't she go Hyotei?" I asked.

"Not exactly. She could go there, but there is also a second option."

"What school?" Kikyo asked.

"Well you could also go to... Seishun Gakuen"

"What?" I said.

"Hm..." Kikyo seemed to be in deep thought. "Well, the Hyotei regulars seem nice but..."

My eyes widened. Was she really considering?"

She turned to me and smirked. "I think it would be fun to play for one of Kei-nii's rival school."

"Oh," Our mother said. "You play tennis?"

Kikyo's smirk widened. "Yep. I was actually pretty well known in America. I played doubles with a friend of mine but he moved while I came to visit you in England."

I remembered. While she visited the family in England a couple years ago, she got news in the middle of the trip. She was pretty upset. I guess thats why.

"Well that's great." Our father smiled. "So you want to go to Seigaku?" He asked.

Kikyo nodded and he stood up. "I'll go get started on the admission forms."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

**No One's POV**

Kikyo turned to her mother. "Can I go and explore the gardens?" She asked.

Her mother, Haruka, smiled and nodded.

Kikyo smiled back, grabbed a her bag, and slipped off her shoes. Although she was rich and had shoes that were comfortable and good for running, she loved to run through the grounds bare-foot. She waved to her mother and headed towards the gardens.

The gardens were huge. It was practally a maze of bushes, flowers and trees. And she loved it. After running through what seemed to be an endless maze of plants, she came to a clearing.

"Wow," Kikyo wispered, in awe at the beautiful sight.

The clearing was a large open meadow full of fresh green grass. Trees lined the outer edge of the space, providing shade. Roses and Lilies, Kikyo's favorite flowers, dotted the ground adding pops of color. Sakura trees lined one of the edges, scattering pale pink petals. A few tall peach trees stood in a small group.

Kikyo smiled and set down her bag. She dumped out it contents: A camera, her iPhone, a notebook, a sack full of pencils, pens, markers, and colored pencils, a blanket, and a tent.

She made quick work of pitching the tent and setting up her things. Her tent was placed towards the east side of the meadow, by the peach trees. She placed the sack of drawing supplies and her notebook inside, making a mental note to ask her parents about getting an easel and some painting supplies. She slipped her phone into her pocket and started taking a few pictures with her camera. She was going to like it here.

She finally decided to go back to her house. She ran thought the garden once again and she finally arrived home, where her mother was waiting.

"Come in Kikyo," She said, "You're just in time for dinner."

Sure enough, her father and Kiego were sitting at the dinner table.

Her father gave her smile and said "Well, your admission forms are finished. You will start at Seigaku on Monday."

"Thanks Outo-san" Kikyo said returning the smile. "By the way, would you mind getting me an easel for painting?"

"I'll consider it," He said.

Kikyo smirked. "What day will it be here?"

Everyone chuckled. "Monday when you get home from school." Her father chuckled.

"Thank you," She said. She finished up her dinner and took her plate to the kitchen. She set it in the sink.

"Ah, you must be Kikyo." Someone said from behind her. Kikyo turned around to see a woman in a chef's uniform. "I'm Nia, the family cook."

Kikyo smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." Kikyo waved good-bye and headed up to her room.

She closed her eyes and prepared for tommorow; The first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I finally updated. So this chapter kinda sux but I wanted to get it up and my computers busted (I'm on my Grandfathers 8-year old one ). Next chapter will be better I promise. Plus, Ryoma comes in next chapter; Kikyo's first day at Seigaku.<strong>


	4. First Day

**Hey! Ryoma comes in this chapter! Yayz! I just want to give a quick thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are what keep me on here and what makes me update. I Love You guys! (no homo xD)**

**I'm Happy I got to posting this so quickly. I am now able to use my grandfather's computer so Updates will come faster. This will probably be my longest chapter yet.**

**And as a random note, It snowed on Halloween where I live. It f-ing snowed! Unfortunently, Russia did not jump out of a plane screaming Vooodddkkkaa!~ *sigh* maybe next time. (Hetalia FTW) ^J^**

**And to SkyGem: Here is your OC as promised. Again, thank you for helping with the title! ^^**

**I own nothing. If I did you would know. Trust me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo's POV<strong>

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Miss Kikyo," A small voice said from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes," I replied, my voice slurred from lack of sleep. I was up all night worried about my first day. I don't want it to be like my last school...

The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. A girl appeared in the doorway. She wore a maids uniform, but she couldn't be older than Kiego. She had brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

"It's time for you to get ready for school, Miss Kikyo," She said in a quiet voice.

"Ah," I said, pushing myself off my matress, kicking of my covers, and stepping onto the floor. "Thank you Miss..."

"O-Oh," She stammered. "I forgot t-to introduce my-myself. I'm Chiharu, your new personal maid, Miss Kikyo."

"Princess," I said. "Call me Princess."

"O-Okay," She replied anxiously. "You can call me Chi...If you like."

I smiled at her. "Sounds good," But a thought came to me. "Chi, why is someone no older than my brother, working for me?"

"O-Oh, U-ummmm," She said. "You s-see."

"Nevermind," I said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Chi smiled, releaved. "Thank you, Mis- Princess"

"You don't need to be formal," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"Okay," She said. She pulled out a uniform and handed it to me. "This is your school uniform. I'll go tell your family you're up."

I smiled and waved as she left. She gave me a small smile and a wave before heading down the stairs.

I slipped on my uniform and did my hair, pulling it up into a high pony-tail. I put on my jewlry, including the necklace I got from Antony, Anthony, Antionette, and Antonio. After slipping on my shoes I walk down the stairs, headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning Nia," I said as I walked through the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Princess." Nia said as I walked through the kitchen. "You are having crepes* for breakfast.

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder as I entered the dining room.

"Good morning," I greeted my family who was sitting at the table, enjoying thier crepes. As I sat down a servent set my own plate in front of me. I thanked him and started to eat my crepes.

"So are you ready for your first day of school?" My mother asked, beaming.

I smiled and nodded. "Hey Kei-nii," I said, looking at my brother. "Is the Seigaku tennis team good?"

He smirked. "I hate to admit it but, yes," He said. "They have a brat of a super rookie. They just won the national tounament a month ago. All I'll say is good luck with becoming a regular."

I rolled my eyes. Bored, I fiddled with the charm bracelet that hung from my wrist. It had four charms total: A small silver tennis racket, A silver cat with tiny ruby eyes, a gold crown with multiple tiny gems imbedded into it, and finally a small heart shaped locket.

I dug my nail into it and managed to open it. A tiny picture of Ryo-chan and I holding one of our doubles championship awards rested in the left part of the locket. Written on the right side in gold letters was _'Princess and Ryo-chan, the Tennis Monarchy'_

"Oh," My mother said. "What a pretty bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift. From my old friends. They got me this when Ryo-chan and I won our first doubles championship."

"Ryo-chan?" Keigo asked.

"My old doubles partner," I replied. "The one who moved. Come to think of it... He moved to Japan."

"Oh," My mother said. "Perhaps you will see him one day. After all he does play tennis."

I shrugged and looked at the clock. "Oh!" I said. "I'm gonna be late! Bye Okaa-san! Bye Outo-san! By Kei-nii!" I called as I bolted for the door, not wanting to be late for my first day. I heard them say good-bye, and rushed to school.

* * *

><p><strong>At school... Still Kikyo's POV<strong>

I made it to school just on time. Maybe taking track for three years wasn't a mistake after all.

I went to the office, got my books and class list, and went to my homeroom. Ms. Honda's Science class. I knocked on the door and a woman, who I assumed was Ms. Honda, opened it.

"Ah," She said. "You must be Kikyo. Come on in." She ushered me through the door and I stood in front of the class.

"Hi," I said, putting on a smile. "I'm Atobe Kikyo, call me Princess. I just moved here from America."

"Alright does anyone have any questions for Kikyo?" Ms. Honda asked.

Every hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Atobe Keigo is my older brother and yes, I could have gone to Hyotei but I chose not to." I said. Every hand except one went down. Typical.

"Um...You." I said to the person who had their hand up. I couldn't see their face behind the guy in front of them.

"Yo, Princess," A familiar cocky voice said. "How long is it gonna take you to recognize me?"

I smirked. "Well _Ryo-chan,_" I said, my Japanese turning to English. "If you weren't so short, I might have been able to see you behind the dude in front of you." I glided to the part of the class room where Ryoma was sitting and saw that he didn't have a science partner. My smirk widened.

"Ms. Honda," I said, switching back to Japanese. "Would you mind if I sit next to Echizen? He doesn't have a partner."

She blinked a few times. "Ah," She managed to say. "Sure. Go ahead."

I set my books on the table and flashed Ryo-chan my signature smirk. He smirked right back at me.

"Tennis Courts. After School." That was all he needed to say.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a light hug. He wasn't expecting it and his cheeks turned pink. I chuckled and released him.

"Good to see you again." He muttered.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>After Science Still Kikyos's POV<strong>

I sighed. Class was already over and it was study hall next. I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see a girl in front of me. I recognized her from science.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm in your science class. My name's Seira." She was very bubbly, but seem nice enough.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. Call me Princess."

She smiled back. "Nice to meet you, too." It was then I realized she was speaking English.

"You speak English?" I asked. She nodded, her brown hair bouncing around her freckled face as she did.

"Yep!" She said. "My father is British. We lived there for some time before when moved to Japan."

"Oh," I said. "I used to live there as well. It's beautiful there."

Her blue eyes lit up. "I know!" She practacly exclaimed. "My family and I go there every year on vacation."

I smiled and looked down at her. She was tiny, and almost looked like a grade school student. "London is amazing. I love traveling, so I've been to many places, but I have to say London is my favorite place of all."

POV CHANGE NO ONES POV~

And so the friendship started. The rest of study hall, Kikyo told Seira about her trips around the world. Seira listened intently, laughing as Kikyo told her funny stories about her travels.

Seira eagerly told Kikyo about the Seigaku tennis team, including the fact that the team had just gone Co-Ed.

"Oh really," Kikyo said, her eyes glittering mischeviously. This was going to be fun. "Well, it looks like I'll like it here very much."

"Speaking of the tennis team," Seira said. "How do you know Ryoma-sama?"

Kikyo snorted as Seira said 'Ryoma-sama'. "We're," She paused, considering what to say. "We're old friends. We played tennis together."

Before she could say any thing else, the bell rang, signaling the end of study hall. They gathered up thier bookes and headed to there next classes, waving to eachother over thier shoulders as they ran.

As it turned out Seira was in three out of six of Kikyo classes, including homeroom. Ryoma was in four of Kikyo's classes, including science.

When the final bell rang Ryoma met Kikyo in the hallway. They were in different sixth periods.

"Ready to meet the team?" He asked, smirking at her. "_Princess._" He said her nickname in a mocking mannor, much to Kikyo's aggrivation.

"Meet them, kick their butts in tennis," She replied. "You know the usual, _Ryo-chan_"

They grabbed their tennis rackets, walked out of the school to the tennis courts, and Kikyo prepared to meet the infamous Seigaku Regulars.

* * *

><p><strong>*Crepes are AMAZING French...Well, they're kinda like pancakes, but they are very thin and folded and have different things in them. They can have chocolate, strawberry puree, butter, Cream, and many other things in them. They can be eaten as a snack, breakfast, lunch, or dinner, depending on what you put in them. When I went to Paris over the Summer I was like OMG these are F-ing amazing. If you ever go to France, Get Them.<strong>

**Wow. Over 2000 Words. That is like twice what I usually do. When I saw I had 1000 words by the time Kikyo left her house I was like O.o Then again, my ANs are pretty fricken' long XD And a fast update 2. How long was it 2 days? 3? Again wow. **

**So...What did Kikyo mean by 'I hope it isn't like my last school'?, Why is Chi, a girl no older than Keigo, working at the Atobe Mansion as a maid? All of these questions will be answered...Later on in the story! XD Stay tuned for the next installment of The Reunion of the Prince and Princess! *says in cheesy talk-show host voice* :P**

**AnimeDreamer**


	5. Introductions, Laps, and Doubles

**So here is chapter 4 of RPP as promised. **

**I own nothing other than Kikyo, Chi, and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Kikyo and Ryoma packed up there things and headed to the locker rooms.

Kikyo went into the girls locker room and changed. She put on white sneakers with black laces on one shoe and white laces on the other, a blue and red tennis skirt, and a white tank top with 'Seigaku' written across the chest. She pulled her side bangs out of her face using a headband. She reached into her bag and pulled out a wristband with 'Princess' written in gold letters on it. She slipped it on her left wrist.

When she walked outside she saw Ryoma waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," He said.

"Shut up," She said, a smirk reaching her lips. She knocked his cap off his head. She held it behind her back.

He smirked and ripped her headband out of her hair.

"Give it," Kikyo said.

"Give me my cap," Ryoma responded.

"I'll give it to you when you give me my headband," Kikyo said stubbornly.

"Not until you give me my cap," He replied.

Kikyo pouted. "No. Give me my headband."

"I don't think so,"

"Give it!" Kikyo said making a grab for it. Then she burst out laughing.

"Just like old time," She said. "Right, Ryo-chan"

He smirked and nodded, remembering that the two of them would always fight over the stupidest things.

"Fine," She said. "On three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three," They said in unison. They snatched their items out of the other's hands.

"Eh?" Another voice said, "Who's this O-chibi?" The two turned to see Eiji looking at them, confused.

Kikyo looked at Ryoma, Ryoma looked at Eiji, and Eiji looked at Kikyo.

Finally Kikyo broke the silence. "I'm Kikyo. Call me Princess." She said looking at Eiji with a half-smile half-smirk that Ryoma often had on his face.

"Hoi Hoi," Eiji said, hyper again. "I'm Eiji. Nice to meet you, nya!"

"Same to you," Kikyo said. 'Wow,' she thought 'He's like another Mukahi'

"Oi, Echizen," Someone said. The three of them turned around to see Momo running towards them. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" He teased.

"No," They both said quickly. Enough people asked them that in America. They did not need it in Japan, too.

The other two snickered at their reaction. "What ever you say," Momo said. "Anyway, I'm Momo."

"Kikyo," she replied. "Call me Princess."

"Echizen, Eiji, Momo, and friend," Tezuka called. "50 laps"

None of them complained as they started to jog with the rest of the regulars. The entire team and Kikyo ran faster when Inui held up one of his drinks, saying whoever came in last would have to drink it.

"I-Is that stuff...Purple?" Kikyo asked, staring at the "drink" that resembled her eye color.

"Yeah," Momo said. "Now run. Fast."

Kikyo got the hint and ran faster. She easily kept up with the regulars, who stared at her. She was making 50 laps look like nothing.

"Regulars," Tezuka said. "10 more laps."

Kikyo kept running, not even breaking a sweat. "You can stop now," Momo said. "Non-regulars don't have to run."

"I know," She replied. "I just want to see what hapens when one of you has to drink...that" She flashed him a smirk and darted. She quickly wove her way through the regulars and made it to the front, leaving the others in the dust.

Kikyo finished her laps and grabbed her water bottle.

"Hm," Inui said. "That was impressive."

"Yeah," Eiji said, panting. "How did you do that, nya?"

Kikyo gigled. "Track and field," She replied. "I used to run long distance."

"Who are you again?" Oishi asked.

"Ah," She said, "I'm Kikyo Atobe. You guys can call me Princess."

"Atobe?" Fuji asked. "As in Keigo Atobe?"

Kikyo nodded. "My brother." She said. She noticed them shifting uncomfortably. "What did he do?" She sighed.

The regulars all looked at Tezuka nervously. "He," Ryoma said. "He," He paused, knowing Kikyo would not be pleased if she found out what happened with Atobe and Tezuka.

"What did he do, Ryo-chan?" She asked, knowing it was something she wouldn't want to hear.

"Fine," Ryoma said. "To be blunt, he destroyed Tezuka-buchou's arm."

Kikyo twitched. "He. Did. What?" She fumed. "I'm going to kill him when I get home."

"Don't worry about it," Ryoma said. "Its already over."

Kikyo sighed. "Fine," She grabbed her racket. "Who wants to play?"

Ryoma smirked. "Singles or Doubles?" He asked in English.

She returned the smirk. "Doubles," She replied. "I'm curious."

"Oi," Ryoma said. "Fuji-sempai, Taka-sempai. Play us in doubles?"

"Eh?" Momo said. "I thought you don't play doubles Echizen."

"I don't," The freshman replied. "With you. I will with her." He smirked.

"Sure," Fuji said. "Do you mind Taka-san?"

"Of course not." Taka smiled. Fuji tossed him his racket. "GREAT! GET READY CHIBIS!"

"Perfect." Kikyo said. She grabbed her violet racket and headed to the court.

She walked to the back of the court and Ryoma went by the net.

"Ryo-chan," Ryoma turned. Kikyo held up her hand and he saw a glint of light. Her bracelet "I still have it." She smiled. He smirked back and fliped his wristband inside-out. In white stitching was 'Ryo-chan and Princess, The Tennis Monarchy'. He showed it to her. A smirk replaced her smile.

"Let's do this," She grinned, glaring at Taka and Fuji with determanation.

"Let's,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays! (Sorry I'm late XDD) Anyway again the ending sucks. Sorry Guys! And am I the only one who thought of Canada from 'Axis Powers: Hetalia' when Oishi asked Kikyo who she was? XD<strong>

**AnimeDreamer**

**P.S I might not update as much due to the fact that I lost my iPod Touch at my cousin's house. My parents are limiting my computer time :(**


	6. Winning and Pissing Kiego Off

Here's chapter 6!

I own nothing! You would know if I did~

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

And so the match began.

Kikyo and Ryoma served first. Ryoma started with a twist serve. Fuji managed to return it. His shot landed at Kikyo's feet, where it bounced over her head.

Just as it went over her head, she leaped high into the air. Despite her small frame, she mananged to hit the ball. It bounced on the line.

15-Love

30-Love

40-Love

Match Point- Monarchy pair.

Match- Monarchy pair.

1-0

1-1

2-1

2-2

...

6-5

40-40

Advantage Monachy pair.

Fuji hit a lob. Ryoma and Kikyo looked at eachother. They nodded and both lept into the air. Kikyo switched from her left hand to her right. As they swung the faces of their rackets lined up.

"Mon-" Ryoma yelled.

"-Archy" Kikyo yelled.

"SMASH!"

The ball slammed into Fuji's racket as he tried to use one of his tripple counters. He smirked.

Crash! The ball ripped trough racket and slammed onto pavement. The ball landed in and bounced with such force that it got jammed high into the fence.

The whole tennis team, regulars and members, stared in shock.

Fuji's racket was torn to shreds. Every string was broken and bits of them layed at his feet. There were deep cracks in the pavement near him, where the ball had landed. His hand twitched, every muscle in his arm screaming in pain. He dropped the racket, eyes wide.

The two freshmen landed neatly on thier feet, unharmed.

"You Okay?" Kikyo asked.

Fuji nodded.

Kikyo jumped over the net. "Your arm is fine, just strained. The pain will wear off in a couple minutes."

"Echizen, Princess," Momo said, "What...What was that?"

"Monarchy Smash," Ryoma said. "The finishing blow."

"We both put all our strength and wieght into the smash," Kikyo said. "It can easily break a racket. If we want to win enough, it can break bones."

"You must be hurt," Oishi said. "Someone your sizes couldn't do that smash without doing something to thier arm."

Kikyo shook her head. "We know how to numb the pain. We've been doing this for about four years, we learned how to weaken and even avoid the affects of it."

"Must've had a hell of a lot of power," Momo said, looking at the cracks in the pavement. "You broke the tennis court."

They went up to Taka and Fuji.

"Good game."

* * *

><p><strong>After practice Kikyo's POV<strong>

"Ryo-chan" I said. He turned to look at me. "Why don't you come over my house today. I'm _sure_ Kei-nii would love to meet the "Ryo-chan" I told him about."

He smirked. "Great idea."

I grabbed my cell phone and told Michael to pick us up.

We climbed in the car and headed to my family mansion

* * *

><p><strong>At the mansion No Ones POV<strong>

"I'm home!" Kikyo called as she stepped through the door. "And I brought a friend." She added.

Kikyo's mother rushed down the stairs. "Welcome home dear," She smiled. "And who's this."

"I'm Echizen Ryoma. Pleased to meet you Atobe-san" Ryoma said, careful to use the proper titles.

"He's the one I told you about. Ryo-chan" Kikyo explained.

"Oh!" Her said. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ryoma-kun. Please just call me Haruka."

Ryoma nodded.

"Is Kei-nii in the back tennis courts again?" Kikyo asked, smirking. "I want to...introduce him to Ryo-chan."

"Yes. He and the rest of the team are still practicing."

"Thanks Okaa-san! Come on Ryo-chan!" Kikyo grabbed Ryoma's wrist and dragged him along as she bolted for the door.

"Kei-Nii!" She sang. "Come here! I want you to meet Ryo-chan!" She giggled.

"Alright, alright. Now who's thi-" Atobe stopped short when he saw Ryoma. "Kikyo. Please don't tell me 'Ryo' stands for Ryoma."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh. You know him?" She looked at him innocently.

Keigo grit his teeth. "Unfortunatly," But he stopped when he saw Kikyo's disappointed face. He sighed. "...Brat. Behave." And with that he turned on his heel and stalked towards the tennis court.

"Nice acting Princess." Ryoma smirked.

"Thanks Ryo-chan." She smirked right back. "Hey, want to play Kei-nii's team. I would love to see how much you've improved at tennis. And I'll show you my skills of course."

"...Where's the court?"


End file.
